tale_of_zulfandomcom-20200213-history
Reynlenn
Reynlenn (Reyshi/''Gaulstater: 'Gaulstat, "Wall-City," Lohtish: ''Rraüknßtayeetéknn'', "Rainirri-City," Vrankish: ''Vayasaña'', "Vayess' Land," Anasic: ''l''Iraș a Nunlang, "the City of High Tongue," Celmetish: Doralnga, "Doralth Land," Eiharish: Rɘniridɘr, "Land of Rainirri"), called the Walled City is the capital, and most-populous city of the Reyshi Kingdom, as well as one of the Eight States of Western Parthalenn. The city sits on the Dustings Inlet (Reyshi: Stauben Jienland), surrounded by the Gaullander Mountains (often "the Gaullanders"), a northern massif of the Vrankish Alps. The city has great white walls, built into the Gaullanders around its perimeter. These walls are ancient, older even than the Great Pyramid of the Badlands, making Reynlenn the oldest city in Parthalenn. After the 1st Great War, Billow the Slave tore down the walls and placed them within the Dustings Inlet to split the city in two, Anasic-controlled North Reynland, and Sayerthenner-controlled Anasiceye. After the CC: 09/8/4,949 Icings Riot, the Sayerthenner Goodlord charged with control of Anasiceye was killed, and turned into vrankforters by rioters. Just weeks prior, the 678 Rebellion happened in Sayerthenn, ending in the death of the Smelly Blue King at the hands of Sayerthenner rioters, angry at him for the Hornmunfear, the "burning of the hornmen." Reynlenn was reunified, and the Reyshi Kingdom taken away from the Anasic Empire. The city is considered roughly the equal of Anasia's City, and Ninety-Nine-Thousandtowers, with control over Thunderstruck, and Lohth, comparable to Anasia's City's control over Celmetes the Red City, and Eiharu. Reynlenn was ruled by the House of Doralth during, and before the 1st Great War. The house distinguished itself during the War of the Four by discovering Vayess of the Walls, and using her to defeat the Kingdom of the Jawcrown, and its vassals Laandan, and Irri. The Doralths have since splintered off into many, many noble houses of Parthalenn, with none so powerful as the original branch. However, Ristt II Doralth brought great shame upon the House of Doralth, and they went extinct. The city is ruled by a chancellor, chosen by the King of Reynlenn, the head of the House of Gaul, distantly related to the Lobott House of Wall. The chancellor directly manages the city, and has governors, who directly manage the cities of Thunderstruck, Lohth, Vrankfort (Vrankish Fort), Jamstat (Village City), Zukarmonken (Sugar Monk's), Kolonie (Colony), Miel (Meal), Karlßtat (Karl's Town), Münjam (Village of the House of Meknn), Gaulgarten (Wall-Guard), as well as the twelve other regions of the Reyshi Kingdom: Fernosten (the Far East), Ferngesten (the Far West) Jaulieland (Jauli Land), Stormland, Jamstatland (Village City Land), Vrankland (Land of Vranks), Zukarland (Sugar Land), Niegetland (Knight Land), Dolk, Belk, Waßerreik (Water Kingdom), and Fearengrof (Fiery Grove). Dolk, and Belk are both named for Jauli tribes, the Dolki, and the Belki respectively. Etymology: The Reyshi word Gaul comes from the Rainish word GALV (coincidentally where the name of Calum comes from), meaning simply wall, which possibly has an origin in the Farwestern word ul, meaning "bridge." The word stat, meaning city, has the same origin as the Lobott "state," both ultimately originating from ancient Farwestern sata, meaning "to stand" or "to sit," depending on dialect. It is also where the words "stand," and "sit" come from. Together, the name means "Wall-City." The Lobott word "Reynlenn" comes from the Lohtish Rraüknßtayeetéknn, and the Eiharish Rəniridər, both meaning "Land of Rainirri." The Lohtish name come from Eiharish. The Eiharish, living very distant to the Reynlenners, simply called them Rainishmen. They now simply call Rainirri Rainiri, and its people lə Rainiri. The Vrankish, living very close to the Reyshi, and despite being more similar ethnically, and linguistically to the Eiharish, call Reynlenn Vayasaña, after Vayess of the Walls. The Anasi call the Reyshi Nunlangi, meaning "High Tonguers," the people who speak High Tongue, a tongue unrelated to the Illicatishmen, or to the Sphenklavs. In Anasic, Reynlenn is simply called "the City of Nunlang." Celmetites call Reynlenn Doralnga, meaning "Doralth Land." Geography: The city can be divided up into seven neighborhoods or gegenden. These are Norden-Herrs (Northern Lord's), Elten-Haf (Old-Port), Jungen-Haf (New-Port), Mitestat (Midtown), Jienienland (Inner-Inlet), Alpengegend (Mountain Neighborhood), and Osgaulen (pronounced as Oswalden, "Out-Wall Neighborhood"). Norden-Herrs is the wealthiest, and least-populous neighborhood of Reynlenn. It is made up of the northern cliffs just outside of the Dustings Inlet. Atop it lies fertile farmland, and hills rolling away from Reynlenn which have been put to full use as farms tended by serfs. Carved into the cliffs are intricate manors, and mansions, and castles on crags. These castles also have easy access to mines within the cliffs, and most-notably, have the best view of the city. Those living within the castles are able to look out from atop the cliffs, and their homes on to nearly the entire city, all the monuments, and having a clear view of the inlet, and the Anasic Great-Sea. Norden-Herss contains the city capitol at the juncture of its two opposite halves. In contrast Elten-Haf is the poorest, and most-populous neighborhood of Reynlenn. Most of Reynlenn's residents refer to it as the Karalen Ghetto, a slum "full" of Ayishmen, mostly the descendants of Garlenner tourists within the Reyshi Kingdom on 36th. This nickname is not truly representative of its population, however, which is still over 75% Reyshimen. Another 10% are Sphenklavs looking for work in Reynlenn. Overall, Reynlenn's population is roughly 5% Garlenner, and 10% Sphenklav. Elten-Haf lies on the northeastern shoreline of the Dustings Inlet, on a mess of rocks, which make it unsuitable for landing on, and even make it unfavorable to approach Reynlenn from. It used to be the main port of Reynlenn, at the spring of the River Korrõs (Reyshi: Flosch Kaurrjos), which fed the Dustings Lake, and the Master's Lake of the City of Foe-Breakers. Thousands upon thousands would take the Goat Road to the river, and travel up it to trade at Reynlenn. After the Storm of Storms, however, half the port was destroyed, with rocks fillings its water, and the great-sea was brought to Reynlenn. The River Korrõs, meanwhile, nearly dried up, before a new exposed spring began feeding it. The Goat Road was destroyed, and Reynlenn, especially Elten-Haf, suffered for it. Elten-Haf is a mess of shantytowns atop shantytowns, with junk yards atop these shantytowns, all hidden beneath walls, so that they might not spoil the view for the Norden-Herrsen. Needing to expand the neighborhood for lack of space, the Elten-Hafen carved tunnels, homes, and even entire buildings into the cliffs of eastern Reynlenn. This neighborhood is the only neighborhood with a direct representative working under the Chancellor of Reynlenn, not even Norden-Herrs can boast this. Opposite Elten-Haf across the Dustings inlet lies Jungen-Haf, the "new" port of Reynlenn constructed only decades after the Storm of Storms. Very few people actually live here as most of the property is owned by the wealthy goodlords, and goodladies of the Norden-Herrs. The few that do live here are the merchant class, who sell their goods on the Dustings Inlet to the thousands, and thousands of people who pass through Reynlenn's port every day. Even the Orange Company, and the Red Company stop here. Mitestat, while not hugely populated, is the largest, and most-wealthy of the Reyshi neighborhoods. Its population is entirely middle class, at least relative to the tens of thousands of peasants living beneath them. They live relatively wealthily, and mostly work in the factories outside of Reynlenn. Right now, the workload is light. There was a widespread belief in Parthalenn after 36th that the Ayishmen were punished by whatever gods there are for industrializing, and building great works that those gods or god might have considered abominable. This belief is only now becoming unpopular, especially among the upper class who stand to make much money from factories. Soon enough, these people will lose their jobs, and become part of the lower class, as the factory work moves down to Elten-Haf. Jienienland, and Alpengegend are much the same, with the rate of poverty increasing outwards from Norden-Herrs and the Dustings Inlet. Unlike those three neighborhoods, Osgaulen is almost entirely a poor neighborhood, with a small population. This neighborhood lies beneath the factories of Reynlenn, near the outer walls, and so only the poorest people, willing to live so close to cesspools of waste, and abominations unto their gods live here. These people tend to be Sphenklavs, and Karals, who have nowhere else to turn to, and who must live here to subsist on whatever meager wages they can get. They speak a different dialect of Reyshi, more similar to the Reyshi spoken in Zukarland, where large numbers of Sphenklavs live. Monuments of Reynlenn include: * The Fearless Fort (from Reyshi: Keine Fear Fort, "No Fire Fort," or "Flameless Fort"), the home of the king, and of the chancellor. It is a massive underground complex at the juncture of Norden-Herrs' two opposite halves at the tip of the Dustings Inlet. Two tunnels to either side of the complex lead the way out of the inlet. Atop the complex lies Kalos' Gate, a large granite gate built in a Rainish fashion with three stone horses atop it representing the three finding houses of Reynlenn. During the 1st Great War it was renamed to the Office of the Emperor. * The thrimonus of statues of the Hons Brothers, Metter Schua'al, and Xakael, rebels who failed to overthrow the Sayerthenners during the occupation of Reynlenn * Billow's Bane Bridge, a bridge built over the the Dustings Inlet. When Billow tore down Reynlenn's walls, he left behind a massive footprint on the eastern beach of Reynlenn. This became a mark of shame for the Reyshi, and when re-unification finally came, they built a bridge over it to spit on the legacy of Billow in Reynlenn. The bridge is huge, and tall, spanning the inlet with three levels supported by witestone arches, and archways. Carvings of Reyhis history are written along the sides of the bridge. The lower level is filled with markets, stores, and shops. The middle level has guardsmen posted to prevent people from setting up shop or from begging, and the highest level is accessible only through four witestone ramps, and only noblemen or sickwagons may use them. Guardsmen are posted to enforce that. A support tower spears through the center of the bridge, and is anchored to two small nearby isles by huge metal wires * The Beach of Kings, a small strip of beach on the western side of the inlet with a statue of every Reyshi King on it, save for Ristterman Doralth. In his place instead there is a monolith with the names of thousands upon thousands of fallen in the Iksasfear * The Lady of Reyn is the largest monument of Reynlenn. It depicts Vayess of the Walls, one leg on either side of the inlet, wearing the full armor of a Reyshi soldier during the War of the Four. It is one of the largest statues on this Earth, standing at 100 meters * Billy's Home (Reyshi: Beles Haus) is the house of worship for the Kaanolki cultists living in Reynlenn. It was nicknamed mockingly for Billow the Slave, and for the Billy Goat.. The cultists moved to Reynlenn because they detested Billow, and the Coldlands, which had taken over their ancestral homeland of the Twisted Canyon * King Vretarak II Gaul Nighthouse is a nighthouse which was built shortly after the crowning of the first King of Reynlenn, Vretarak II Gaul, named after his father, Vretarak Gaul, who himself was named after Sir Vretarak Fairasnaye, who led the Farrosday Rebellion against the Sefenlands shortly after Billow's Rebellion. All three Vretaraks are seen as revolutionary figures History: Age of Terror: Reynlenn was built over 20,000 years ago by the Kiluns, ancient precursors to the Tayermen. Reynlenn is thus the third-oldest human settlement on this Earth, younger only than the Fields, and Black Isle. It was a site of worship, calculated by the Kilunar Calendar to be the future battle ground of judgement day. A stonehenge-like structure was built in the city center. The Kilun civilization was brought to ruin by a single spoke of one of the bloodwheels which carried the Unforbidden more than 10,000 years prior. Before then the Kiluns had been in the good graces of the Shine, but once a single man wished for omniscience, the Shine and the Shadow intervened, killing him, and the Kiluns. The act of killing him created the Dustings Inlet, and exposed the spring of the River Korrõs. The Kiluns were scattered about in Parthalenn as barbarian tribes for thousands, and thousands of years before the arrival of Aye the Queen. The Shine threw the spoke into the Mattesian Great-Sea. Colonization by the Ayish Kingdom: White Era: Before the War of the Four: In the centuries leading up the War of the Four, many chieftains, kings, and petty emperors vied for power over the Reyshi-speaking people. A "Common Faith of the People in the People" had arisen; a philosophy of militarism, national unity, and expansionism took hold of the Reyshi-speakers. They looked to their greatest city, Reynlenn, which was only by mere coincidence counted amongst them, and saw an ancient power with connections to Aye the Queen. Three lordly houses of Reynlenn, the House of Sorath, the House of Myrgonthor, and the House of Albin collectively decided that Reynlenn must be at the forefront of the movement, and put their power together to unify the Reyshi-speakers. The unification of the Triple Alliance was long and bloody, and it is collectively called the 200 Years' War. The Triple Alliance acted on the philosophy of the common faith, and began expanding outwards, conquering many nearby cities, even those which did not speak Reyshi, or any related tongue. In this time, the House of Doralth came to high positions of powers as the "Good Vassals" of the House of Myrgonthor. Lord Kalos Doralth proposed a caste system be implemented into the Kingdom of Reynlenn, with the Sphenklavian subjects of Reynlenn at the bottom rungs, and the high houses at the top. This idea was very popular, and Kalos was assigned to implement it into law. In being assigned this duty, the three houses were signing their death warrant. Kalos was given vast powers by the three houses, and had made friends high in government who harbored racist, pro-magicks ideals. They organized a coup, making it look like an accident. Children now headed the three major houses, and Kalos was the most-powerful man in government. War of the Four: Main Article - War of the Four Kalos hired the Red Alchemist Benro the Burnt to start a war wherein magicks could be brought into the fold to give Reynlenn untold authority over Western Parthalenn. This involved the engineering of the Hag, and setting up Benro's daughter Vayess of the Walls to become the nameless child of this Earth. The following war was the infamous War of the Four which eventually led to a decisive Reyshi victory, the fall of Vraenckorr, and the Long Trek of the Laandanisians, as well as the displacement of the Irri. The War of the Four began CC: 26/4/4,224 at the Farrosday Riots, and ended CC: 21/9/4,241 at the Battle of Vraenckorr. It was a war fought primarily between the Reyshi Kingdom, and the Kingdom of the Jawcrown. These two, as well as the two Jawcrown vassal states of Irri, and Laandan, make up the four in the name "War of the Four." The war was at a stalemate until Vayess of the Walls, who would become known as the legendary heroine of Reynlenn, and of the Blood Children, became involved, ending the war quickly at the Battle of Vraenckorr. Shortly thereafter, Reynlenn broke up Jawcrown, Irrinisian, and Laandanisian cities, causing a mass displacement. Vayess of the Walls (born Weiß, Reyshi: "white," and figuratively "valiant woman," and called Weiß won þien Gaulen in Reyshi) was born the day of the Farrosday Riots, exactly 976 years before the birth of Hockrott the Hornman. Her father, Benro unleashed the Hag upon Vraenckorr on a visit there. The Hag was an inhuman creature, a powerful psychic, which drove men to madness. Thousands died, and Benro was publicly executed that night, at the end of the Farrosday Riots. When news reached the Reyshi that one of their own had been killed, and blamed for the riots, they declared war. At least that was Kalos' justification. This would be a hard, but assured, victory for the Reyshi. Then the kingdom called on its two vassal states, and the war became about the kingdom of the Jawcrown conquering Reynlenn. For many years the war was fought, with its three most major battles, according to the Reyshi, being the Siege of Vrankfort, the Battle of the Great Goats, and the Assault on Agrað Moor. Siege of Vrankfort: Vrankfort, the southernmost military outpost of Reynlenn, was the first to be attacked by the Vrankish during the war. Not expecting the Vraenckorrians to mobilize very quickly, the Reyshi had sent only a small outpost to guard Vrankfort at the outset of the war. They were mistaken, however, and the Vraenckorrians called on Irri, and Laandan to field 300,000 soldiers to attack Vrankfort. At the time, that was the single largest army that had ever been fielded. It would not be surpassed until Messink fielded an army of 800,000 to take the Irelenner Isles centuries later. It was dubbed by Kalos "the Reyshi Horde." They took it in just an hour, trapping about 1,000 soldiers in Vrankfort Tower. For the so-called Nine Blood-Hours, the 1,000 men defended Vrankfort Tower, taking about 400 casualties to the Reyshimen's 80,000 casualties, most of whom were killed in the Great Fire of the Vrankfort. About 60,000 reinforcements arrived. They were untrained, and tired from the long walk between Miel, and Vrankfort, and surely would have been slaughtered by the 220,000 Vrankish soldiers. The Vrankish surrendered, and the Reyshi took over 100,000 prisoners of war, with 20,000 not giving in so easily, and another 100,000 surviving, and hiding in the hills around Vrankfort, or escaping back the Vraenckorr. Vrankfort Tower survived unscathed, Vrankfort was rebuilt in the following weeks, and the Vraenckorrians suffered a humiliating defeat. The city of Vrankfort was finded there shortly after the War of the Four, settled mostly by displaced Vraenckorrians, Reyshi soldiers, and by those who helped rebuild the Vrankfort. Battle of the Great Goats: Halfway through the war, the Vrankish began using guerilla warfare against Reynlenn. The Battle of the Great Goats was an assault on mounted goat by Reynlenn on the Goat Road to combat these guerilla tactics. About 500 Reyshi attacked the Vrankish fighters, engaging them mostly on one-on-one combat. The great goats gave the Reyshi, despite being outnumbered 3-to-1, a significant advantage. Goats allowed soldiers to cut down the Vrankish easily, and by this point in the war neither side was properly armed, nor properly suited. The Reyshi were essentially wearing rags, meanwhile the Vrankish had leather armor. The Vrankish ultimately lost, but only barely. Only one goat, a great grey thing named Griegjunge, was the only surviving goat. It was a hard fought battle for the goat. The goat had all its legs horribly broken, its horns shattered, and its grey coat slathered in blood. The goat died a week later, and was given full military honors for a funeral. A statue is built in his honor at the city center of Miel, where he was born, and raised. His owner, a soldier who fell in battle, Vrytz won Tolhaus, is also depicted mounted on him, smiling, and smoking a cigar. Assault on Agrað Moor: Agrað Moor (from old Vrankish: A Grað Móõr, "To More/Better Grace") was a fishing village upstream of of the River Korrõs. It was finded by worshippers of the nameless gods, calling themselves the Grace Cultists. Their shaman was a boy named Grayson (from Graçono "Son of Grace"), the son of one of two Sealhags who had visited Vraenckorr a few years prior. Shortly before the assault, he had a vision, wherein he saw the Hag becoming one soul with Vayess, and giving her untold powers. A lone spy for Reynlenn informed the Reyshi of it. The House of Doralth already had Vayess, but if information about her got out, it was possible that the Kingdom of the Jawcrown could prepare. They mobilized on the village, sending out 20,000 Reyshi, which were themselves followed by 15,000 Vraenckorrians, and 3,000 Irrinisians. Nearly everyone in the village died; these were all battle-hardened men, who were willing to die for their cities, and were willing to kill to protect themselves. At the end of it all, Grayson survived, in a sea of corpses. Another vision came to him, this time of the Storm of Storms, and the untold death and destruction it would cause. He thought he saw a Vraenckorrian rider in the distance, but in reality it was Vayess of the Walls disguised as a Vraenckorrian rider. He began to approach her, but saw soon enough saw that it was a disguise. He began running, and tried to shout to her a warning of her death, and the death of millions at the hands of Landeles. Vayess did not speak Vraenckorrian. Vayess ran him down. In stories, Grayson is depicted as an evil old man, not as the young boy that he was. Battle of Vraenckorr: Aftermath: Kalos won the war, but could not have seen the Storm of Storms coming. Kalos ended his life a pauper, with his house falling apart, and rioters burning Reynlenn down. Storm of Storms: Grey Era: New Year's War: In the days following the Storm of Storms, Lord Horus Myrgonthor, and his lady-wife Alfia Myrgonthor (Sorath) declared sovereignty over the Kingdom of Reynlenn as King and Queen. The House of Doratlh's many factions all issued decrees against the House of Myrgonthor. The so-called "Main Faction," named so because it ultimately triumphed in the conflict, and because it was headed by Kalos' firstborn daughter, Ethela Doralth, immediately declared sixteen-year-old Ethela Doralth Queen of Reynlenn. So began the New Years' War. At war's end, over a million were dead, including victims of the Storm of Storms. Ethela Doralth was dead, and her son, Elars Doralth, a bastard born out of wedlock to his father Brids Albin, was king. Elars would go on to be not only a great king, but perhaps Reynlenn's greatest king. Reigns of the Reyshi Kings: Elars Doralth, sometimes just Lars the Large, towered over other men at 200 centimeters in height, and was a wall of muscle, with a great grey mustache, a strong face, salt and pepper hair, blue eyes, a mighty commander's voice. He was a mighty wyzard, an economic genius, military genius, master combatant, and jovial. Yet he was ultra-authoritarian, and built a cult of personality around himself, as a warrior king. He created an army he dubbed the Lockstep Footsoldiers, and used it to stamp out all of his political opponents. He censored talk of the New Years' War, and within two generations, almost no one knew of its existence, and it had all but been forgotten by the time of the 1st Great War, when documentation revealing its existence resurfaced. Elars was violently homophobic, and sent boyfuckers to death camps. He believed that somehow, their evil had tainted the nation, and damned it to be nearly destroyed by the Storm of Storms. He revitalized religious life in the Kingdom of Reynlenn, and soon began to characterize the worshippers of Anasia as an evil "Other." His successors were not much better. His immediate successor was his grandson, Eron Doralth, who created a squad of Wytch Hunters, who were literally wytches sent out to find worshippers of Anasia congregating in public, and publicly execute them by violent, magickal means. This sort of discrimination would go on for centuries. The Kings of Reynlenn were geniuses, all of them, yet with each generation, they seemed to become more and more obsessed with magicks, and corrupting the natural order of things. Ristterman I, the namesake and great uncle of Ristt Doralth, put down the 78 Days' Rebellion at Miel by unveiling new, powerful weapons of war. These were magical weapons of war comparable to real-life 20th century weaponry. Automatic wands, fire-breathing hovertanks, Hagspray, moving accursed thorn wire, living flames, and wands o' farsight. Ristterman then sabotaged his country's future opponents by selling faulty magickal weaponry to the international community, profiting greatly without endangering future Reyshi combattants. Rise of Ristt: Just a few decades later, Ristt II ascended the throne, and spread his fully developed philosophy of racial hierarchy. He completely militarized Reyshi life at every level. His magickal and territorial ambitions were far and away above those of his predecessors. Ristt openly annexed several regions of foreign countries, including the Saiar in the east of the Eiharish Kingdom. This was problematic because the Eiharish Kingdom belonged to the Principality of Har, which was nominally an ally. This was smoothed over by a trade deal, especially in the area of weaponry, which the failing state of Har could not so easily refuse. Besides, the principality stood no chance against the Reyshi Kingdom militarily. Ristt lulled the principality, Sayerthenn, and the Sefenlands by inviting them into an alliance it formally called the 2nd Rainish Magickal Glory. Reynlenn claimed that this alliance was meant only to succeed the first alliance only in that a magickal army, and magickal organizations and institutions would be established. This was in spite of the fact that Ristt had written many public manifestos decrying the Sefenlanders, and Sayerthenners as filthy, darkie, subhuman boyfuckers. The principality never formally entered into the alliance, since it was the last to be offered entry, and it was invaded the day before it was going to say yes to the request. 1st Great War: The Principality of Har was invaded on three sides, by the Sefenlands from the north, by Sayerthenn in the south, and from the east, and by the Kingdom of Reynlenn in the west. The invasion began in the hours shortly after the assassination of the 102nd Father on Earth of the Faith of Iksas by Reyshi warwyzard Mojauch won Brids. The invasion made massive headway in a matter of days, and before long, the opposition had to go underground. Ristt shook hands with the Blue King of Sayerthenn (at the time the 40th Blue King) at the City at the Pass which was occupied. Ristt was seen to wash his hands shortly thereafter, as this man was a black former slave, the last kind of person Ristt would want to touch. Before leaving the city, both kings ordered preparations be made for all out war, before heading out to their respective capitals at full speed. Both knew the farce was over, the war was in full swing. The Blue King of Sayerthenn began funding the opposition in the principality, and gave careful warning to the Sefenlands, and even appealed specifically to the Coldlands, a nation of slaves, that their assistance may be necessary in this oncoming all out war. The all out war took over a year to arrive, and by that time, both Sayerthenn, and the Sefenlands were fully comforted, and were pursuing their own military goals in the Ayelands and the Kinglands. And on the so-called "Day of Darkness," the Glory split in two, and both Sayerthenn, and the Sefenlands were invaded. The war was enormous, and resulted in millions and millions of deaths. But in the end, the Reyshimen lost, and their evil ideology was discredited in both their eyes, and in the eyes of the rest of the world. Ristt killed himself, and even his wife the Hellseer fled to the Far West. After the war, the name of "Kingdom of Reynlenn" is rarely used, since the country has always officially been known as the Reyshi Kingdom. The Reyshi Kingdom was divided into two spheres of influence: the joint Anasic-Coldlander North Reynland (which was briefly known as the "Dragon's Roost" when Messink Messon, Emperor of the Sefenlands, invaded the Coldlands, before he graciously completely handed the territory over to the Anasic Kingdom), and the Sayerthenner-controlled Anasiceye. Black Era: Anasiceye was always of tenuous loyalty to Sayerthenn, even during its long occupation. It was just too far for Sayerthenn to govern effectively. At least four rebellions had taken hold of Reynlenn before independence was achieved. At the first sign of weakness, Reynlenn could and would break free from Sayerthenn. That weakness came in the form of the 678 Rebellion, wherein the Smelly Blue King was punished by his people for the Hornmunfear, the so-called burning of the hornmen. The CC: 08/9/4,949 Icings Riot broke out shortly thereafter. Within six months, Anasiceye had broken through to North Reynland, and both had demanded independence from the Anasic Kingdom, which was granted over a period of fifty years. This long period was agreed upon so that the results of the War in Lobott could play out. The Anasicmen wanted a strong ally they could rely upon in case war broke out with Reynlenn, and it did not much matter to them if that ally was the Sefenlands, or a revived Coldlands, or something entirely different. Xakael's Rebellion: Revolt of the Hons Brothers: Metter Hoschua'al's Revolt: Metter or "Mother" Hoschua'al (whose name means "Gracious to teach about God" - from Hons, "Grace," Schul, "school" or "to teach," Sefenlander a "to" or "about," and Sefenlander al "God") led a revolt from North Reynland against the Goodlord Anasiceye. CC: 08/9/4,949 Icings Riot: Taking Lohth: Taking Thunderstruck: The Doom War: 4th Great War: New Grey Era: Colonization of the New North Sphenklavs System: War With the Pringilese Gequans: þier Neikteþ Inocentendefen/the Night of Innocents Dying: Mur Invasion: Last Battle of Miel: Tongue: Dictionary: * Alp - "mountain" * Brecher - "breaker" * Brechen - "to break" * Bruder - "brother" * Buero - "office" * Def - "death" * Doktor - "doctor" * Dragoner - "dragoon" * Drych - "dragon" * Ein/Eine/Einen - "a"/"a" feminine/"a few," "some" * Elten - "old" * ''-eþ'' - suffix meaning "of," "from," or "by," sporadically appended to words in lieu of won or formal fyr * Fear - "fire" * Fearen - "fiery," "to fire" * Fern - "far" * Fire - "fear" * Firen - "to fear" * Flosch - "river" * Fort - "fort" * Frau - "woman," and "wife" * Fus - "foot" * Fyr - formal word meaning "for," used in lieu of won or ''-eþ'' * Fyrsten - "first," "principal," "headmaster," and "prince" * Gand - "wand" * Gart - "guard" * Gaul - "wall" * Gegend - "neighborhood" * Gesten - "west" * Glorie - "glory" * Glorreik - "glorious/empire" * Glorrad - compound word composed of Glorie and Rad, "glory" and "king," meaning "Emperor" * Grieg - "war" * Grof - "grove" * Groß - "great" * Groß-See - "great-sea" * Gut - "good" * Gylde - "guild" * Haf - "half" * Haus - "house," "noble house" * Heir - "hair" * Hall - proper form of "hell" * Hel - colloquial form of "hell" * Hell - "clear" * Hellseher - "hellseer," "clairvoyant," "the Hellseer," "Eyes-&-Ears of Reynlenn" * Herr - "goodlord" * Herrzog - "duke/archduke" * Herrzoglik - "ducal/archducal" * Herrzogtum - "duchy" * Herz - "heart" * Hornmun - "hornman" * Jam - "village" * Jaulie - offensive, "Jawley," "Illicatishman" * Jienland - "inlet" * Jung - "boy" * Jungen - "young," "boys" * Kapital - "capital" * Kapitan - "captain" * Kapitol - "capitol" * Keine - "without," sometimes "Iksas," especially before the 1st Great War * Killen - "to kill" * Killer - "killer" * Klar - "clear" * Klau - "claw" * Kolonie - "colony" * Kommander - "commander" * Krank - "sick" * Krankenbruder - "sickbrother," * Krankenwister - "sicksister" * Kreuz - "cross" * Land - "land" * Lehen - "fief" * Lych - "lych" * Mariner - "marine" * Miel - "meal" * Ministerium - "ministry" * Mit - "with" * Mite - "middle," "mid" * Monk - "monk" * Mun - "man" * Norden - "north" * Nieget - "knight" * Ond - synonymous with „Ɛ“, meaning "and" * Osten - "east" * Patch - "patch" * Rad - "king" * Raze - "race" * Riester - "rooster" * Rott - "red" * Rottmun - offensive "redman," admixed Illicatishman and Anaman * Saierland - "Sayerthenn" * Schloß - "castle" * Schmied - "smith" * Schrieg - "shriek," "scream" * Schriegen - "to shriek," "to scream" * Schul - "school" * Schulen - "to teach" * See - "sea" * Sehen - "to see" * Siebenlanden - "Sefenlands" * Soldat - "soldier" * Stat - "city" * Staub - "dust" * Storm - "storm" * Superzelle - "supercell" * Taste - "button" * Þier - singular "the" * Þien - plural "the" * Tol - "great," "tall" * Treue - "tried" * True - "true" * Valoren - "valor" * Volk - "the people" * Warz - "black" * Waßer - "water" * Weiß - "white," figuratively "valiant woman" from the legend of a woman named Weiß married to a god named Valoren, the God of Valor * Wexe - "wytch," "hex" * Wister - "sister" * Won - "of," "from," or "by" * Zauberer - "wyzard" * Zelle - "cell" * Zukar - "sugar/Sukaar" Rules: # Avoid doubling the same vowel as much as possible. Avoid vowel clusters as much as possible # Avoid doubling the same consonant too, but not as much. Decisions to be made on a case by case basis # Try to double s's, r's, t's, m's, n's, l's, p's, and q's. Double s's becomes ß. Remember „''a, b, c, d, e, f, g, h, i, j, k, l''', m',' n', o, '''p',' q',' r',' s',' t', u, v, w, x, y, Ɛ z'',“ aid. Double lettering other consonants is acceptable, but avoid it as much as possible # Once a word has reached two double letters, do not lengthen it without the use of hyphens, and also do not triple up on double letters, no matter what. Ex: Waßerfall-Jam not Waßerfalljam # End plurals and adjectives in -''en'' ending as much as possible. Rule breaking is more acceptable with this rule than with all other rules # Always capitalize nouns, and remember that hyphens prompt capitalization # No hyphens in compound words unless absolutely needed, except in the case of words starting with H # Compound proper names, and resort to hyphenation if needed unless in violation of another rule. Less important rules may be broken by this rule on a case by case basis Gallery: Gaulstaterens Standard.png|''Gaulstaterens Standard'' - black represents the shame felt following the 1st Great War, white represents Vayess of the Walls, and purple represents magicks Old Gaulstaterens Standard.png|Old Gaulstaterens Standard, with white representing Vayess of the Walls flanked on either side by the Reyshi people, who are colored purple in association with magicks Second Glorious Flag.png|''Second Glorious Flag'' designed to emulate both the Old Gaulstaterens Standard, and the first Rainish Magickal Glory's Glorious Flag Ristt Doralth's Personal Heraldry.png|Ristt Doralth's personal heraldry House of Doralth.png|Heraldry of the House of Doralth|link=House of Doralth Category:Capitals Category:Cities Category:States Category:Eight States Category:The Four Category:2nd Rainish Magickal Glory Category:Locations Category:History Category:Linguistics